


The Broken

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Daddy Issues, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Famous!Gen, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of father/son incest, PTSD, Past Child Abuse, Past childhood sexual abuse, Professor!Senku, Starting relationships, Switch!Gen, Switch!Senku, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, Unusual coping mechanism, Voice Mimicry, age gap, cross dressing, fake incest, heavy trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Gen and Senku met during an interview. Who knew a little hook up then could lead to all of this now? Gen learns the past could do many things to the present, but he doesn’t think it can’t be fixed.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Mentions Of Ishigami Senkuu/Ishigami Byakuya
Kudos: 48





	The Broken

Senku knew his last class very well. They were the most attentive and never caused trouble. There would always be the stragglers. Never his opinion though, this class was the best. There was forty of them in total. They didn’t know each other like he knew them. All of their faces. All of their looks.

“I’ll conclude the lecture there for today, we’ll pick it back up  
tomorrow so don’t forget what I’ve said about plasma.” Senku looks out into the room. His students were stretching and some were already out the door. He leans against his desk as he watches them leave one by one. All of them except a appeared to be a girl sitting in the very top row nearest to the wall. 

She’s the one Senku had been eyeing all day. She’s still sitting there with a dumb grin, spinning her mechanical pencil around with her index finger. The last student leaves and the door closes with a thud. 

“Are you trying to get me fired?” Senku crosses his arms and directs his attention to her. 

“Oh? Is class over? I hadn’t the faintest clue Ishigami Sensei~” her words flutter out in a coo. 

Senku raises a brow and chuckles, thinking this was ridiculous. “Cut it with the act Gen, what are you _really_ doing here?” 

“What am I doing here?” The voice continues in feminine tones. “To see my dear Senku of course~” she- no he stands and makes his way around the seating. The room fills with the clicking of high heels. The dress he wears sits just above his knees. The heels make him only an inch taller than before. He drags his fingers along the desks as he descends the stairs. Senku waits at the bottom for him, eyes locked on each other. 

“What if someone were to notice famous mentalist Asagiri Gen in my classroom?” Senku wasn’t truly worried about it. He was curious as to what brought him the pleasure of this little minx. Said minx is now on the same level as him, swaying his hips as he comes closer. 

“We were on a talk show together, would it be such a crime if we had become friends then?” Gen leans against the professors chest, fingers lacing around his tie. 

That’s right. This had started because of that after all. The differences of EQ and IQ. Senku didn’t like to be called famous. You write and discover enough things and your name gets blown up, there was no helping that. Gen was famous on purpose. Constantly doing shows, making appointments, writing trashy books and magazines. Yet that studio meeting had really opened both of their eyes. 

Gen was much younger than him- hell he was 18 and Senku was verging on 40 years old. Still, that mentalist had played a battle of wit and Senku had done the most promiscuous thing he would ever do in his life. Now here Gen was, popping back into his life again. 

The professor lets himself take in the sight of the other. Dolled up for his class. Pink lip gloss and mascara- make up done to make his already feminine face come to full believability. 

“We weren’t very close on air you know.” That was the truth. The way the show had been edited it looked like they hated each other. Senku unpins the younger’s delicately done hair, watching it fall against his face to meet his smirk. 

“That never meant we couldn’t be close elsewhere~” 

Senku looks down at this con artist. This wasn’t the first time after the show this has happened. Gen has a habit of running into him. And as an opportunist does, he dances a little dance with him every time. From flirting to fucking he’d never let the occasion pass him by. 

“Let’s go to my office.”

Senku had never considered himself romantic nor sexual

“Professor~” Gen whined out when pushed down onto the wooden desk. 

But something about Gen had him feeling an insatiable hunger. The way he smiles even in an unpleasant conversation. The light, subconscious sway of his hips as he walks. Gen’s way of thinking, too, had attracted him from the start. The mentalist thought all the world a stage, people merely _power_. What power could such a young teen hold? The power to catch Senku’s interest. The man laughs. 

He pulls the dress up to Gen’s waist. Black lacy panties hid underneath. Senku laughs to himself. Gen’s ass was smooth and soft. It wasn’t hard to get a handful of. This is the part where the mentalist would be quiet and let the older do what he wanted to him for a bit. This is how it always was. 

Senku wastes no time sliding the panties down, to rest at the other’s ankles. Spotting the little birthmark on one of his pale cheeks, he has to point it out to the other. He runs his thumb over it. Gen is patient with him. Senku presses his still clothed member against his ass and bites his lip. 

“We really shouldn’t be doing this here, but I guess I have no choice.” He feels down dazzling white thighs, rubbing towards where the others hard member was. The sound of nails lightly scratching against his desk makes him laugh again. This was the most patient impatient person he’d ever met. 

“Where’s the lube?” Like magic, Gen pulls it from somewhere- probably a secret dress pocket- and is handing it over. “I wanna know what your deal is mentalist.” He rubs the lube in his hand. It’s not greasy, but it gets to every area fast. He starts with one finger. Gen is used to it, and takes it inside him easy. “You show up after a month of falling off the face of the earth— heh, well my part of it anyways— and come back expecting what? Reward? Punishment?” He adds a second quicker than usual. Gen gasps and looks back at him. Senku knew he wasn’t looking for a sugar daddy. Gen has plenty of fame and fortune already. 

“Do you do this with just me I wonder?” He pushes his fingers deeper inside him and the body beneath him twitches. 

“Y-Yes just you.” A quick and direct answer. That was unusual. 

Senku puts the third in, moving his finger apart to stretch him. Gen buries his face in his arm, unable to think properly. 

“Just me huh?” He doesn’t know how to feel about that. The thought of this young devil was now enough to make Senku angry. It made him frustrated that he couldn’t have him all the time. Not just for sex either. Gen was a very interesting person for sure, and they had fun together. But he thinks serious questions would scare the mentalist off. 

Gen nods into the desk, pushing back on his fingers. Senku decides the time for thinking was over. There was no use right now. Gen wanted to be fucked and, well, how could Senku deny him after he had dressed up so pretty? 

Senku slid into him in a fluid motion. He lets his trousers and underwear meet the panties on the floor. Gen cries out in happiness and Senku hushes him. 

“It’s still school hours, keep it down or you really will get me fired.” He warns, wondering what he could do if Gen wasn’t able to shut up in the end. Thankfully he bites his lip and sticks to moans and grunts when Senku starts to move inside him. 

Gen was tight and warm inside, but it was like his body remembered the professor’s cock. The mentalist looks like he’s in a state of bliss as his skin is rubbed across the desk. Senku doesn’t like ruining his work space like this, but Gen smells like flowers and honey cream. The kind of scent he wants to flour into the desk. Make the room smell the same way. But sex filters out of them instead. Sweat forms on his neck and he grunts, trying to keep quiet. 

“You’re really tight, your ass remembers me well mentalist.” He pants out. Gen reaches down to stroke himself as he’s thrust into. 

“I had to come back- how could I -ah~ how could I not?” The raven haired teen looks devilishly up at him. Senku tried to harden his pace. Gen gasps and claws at the wood of the desk a little harder. “Professor I’m gonna cum.” 

“Then do it.” Said man is smirking because he hadn’t realized Gen’s need to touch himself as he’s being pounded into. 

The mentalist presses his face against the wood as his orgasm shakes his body. Senku still has a bit to go, fucking him through the orgasm until he feels the pleasure build too far. He pulls out and lets himself cum into those silk white thighs. 

They both pant hard as they make eye contact. Senku is the first to smile and then the mentalist follows, laughing light at both of their fucked out expressions. 

-

“So what brought you here?” Senku is washing his hands in the restroom. Gen laughs over the sound of rushing water. “I thought you were over all of... this.” 

Gen is beside him now, high heels clacking again at the tile floor. “I can’t see my favorite professor?”

“Not when you come back without a word.”

“Oh? What’s that? You missed me?” Gen is teasing at him. Senku isn’t amused. No, the truth was right in those words. No matter how much he had tried he couldn’t forget the mentalist. The con man. The thief of his desire. He looks at Gen seriously. To the con artist perhaps he was just a quick, kinky fuck. But to him had grown more of a burdened want for Gen. The other’s eyes widen and Senku knew he understood. “O-oh.”

So he doesn’t feel the same way. That was fine. Senku doesn’t need to bother with things like love or romance. Besides, Senku had never known how to love. Love is nothing without sex to him. A side effect of being too close with his father. The thought of the man crosses his mind and he laughs at himself. Pathetic. 

“Gen, it’s not healthy to see you anymore, so please make this the last time.” He doesn’t stick around to talk to him. No, he turns and walks away. That was all he knew how to do in these situations. Turn away and don’t look back. Turn away and don’t say anything to anyone. 

\- - 

“What are you doing here?” The wind cuts like blades against the back of his neck. Winter was brutal. It snuck into the warmth of the air and crushed it from the inside out. Just as Gens stare does to him. Groceries are slipping in his arms. After a week, the mentalist has shown back up again. Covered in a big coat in front of his apartment. 

“I didn’t expect you to come home so soon Professor,” his eyes look unsure of his words, “it’s cold, care to let me in?”

No. Senku doesn’t want to let him in. Never had someone he’s slept with enter his home. But his groceries are slipping from his arms and it’s cold. The little bird nesting in his chest chirps and he sighs. Without a word he pushes past the mentalist to open his apartment door. Gen comes into the apartment with curiosity. He looks around, looking for any sign of his personal life. Senku knew this. There wasn’t much to find. He has nothing on his walls but pictures of friends and him. A meow is heard from the corner of the living room and there is his cat, stretching and ready to greet him. 

“Oh, I didn’t expect you to be a cat person.”

Gen greets the calico being with a warm hand. Senku doesn’t answer him, and starts to put away his things. It’s awkward and the air feels tense. The professor isn’t in the mood to fuck. Especially not in the mood to fuck a guy he thought he would never see again for the second time. 

“I guess I should tell you why I’m here.” Gen watches him crush a bag up in his hands to toss it. “I... feel the same way about you, I tried to forget about you when I first noticed but I... couldn’t.” 

What was this child saying? He couldn’t forget about Senku? They barely know each other. It was ridiculous. This feels ridiculous. What does a con man like this think he’s going to gain from it? Senku feels warm across the bottom of his legs. The fluffy feline was pressing against him in greeting. A low sigh comes out of him. 

“So you came back? Are you asking to be in a relationship with me or just explaining yourself?” He doesn’t have time for this. 

“I- well, if you want to pursue one with me.”

“Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack, professor.”

Senku feels his eyes pinch together. This was annoying. Why couldn’t Gen just fade out of his life? Why couldn’t he just get on with his own. Senku was too old for this. Forty was too old for this kid. He doesn’t know what love is and Senku surely doesn’t either.

“You’ve made me experience things I thought I never could, Professor.” Gen admits, “and I just can’t seem to let that go.” He walks to the other, pressing a small kiss to his chin. “I can be anything you want, if you’ll let me.” 

Maybe that was just his nature. To do anything to get what he wanted. Even sleeping with someone if they agreed to be his partner. Gen touches his shoulders and it’s just his natural reaction to lean in. To give way to those devilish kisses. Senku pushes him against the fridge. The pitter patter of his calico scampered to the other room. Gen looks almost scared when he takes him by the wrist and leads him to his bedroom, throwing him down on the bed and hovering over him. 

“You’re in for it, mentalist.” He whispers in the devils ear. Said devil laughs at his words, clinging onto him. There wasn’t a reason in the world for him to refuse. Most people may find it crude to have sex before the first date. But they already have an interesting relationship as it is. The cold night turns warm and thick with lust. 

-

_“And here we are at the launching of the Soyuz rocket.”_

_He shouldn’t have his phone out in class. But he does. He wants to see him one last time before he goes to space. Senku is 16 and can’t help but smile when Byakuya takes the microphone from the reporter. Someone in class asks if it’s his dad. The leaving teacher glares at him. This was supposed to be a study period, not a phone period. Senku doesn’t care. His heart flutters at the sight of him. He watches them get into the rocket._

_“And it’s off!”_

_The camera follows the rocket as it goes up in the air. It’s amazing. Senku wants to know what Byakuya is feeling like right now. Is he thinking of him still? And then... white and yellow engulf the rocket top to bottom. The reporters are shocked in their boots, grief ridden in their voices. Senku’s eyes widen._

_No._

Senku wakes up, gasping for air. He sits up in his bed, feeling his bare chest and looking around. He’s forty and in his apartment building. There’s a figure sleeping next to him. He looks and it’s not who he wants it to be. Not who he knew it could never be again. 

Gen is awake and looking at him in confusion. 

“Get out.” Senku says, heart racing so fast in his chest he thought it might not be his own. 

“Wha?” Gen is being pulled out of bed and Senku is already throwing his clothes at him. 

“Go- I need you to go- please just- just get out.” Senku has him by the shoulders, looking at him. Gen doesn’t get it. He’s rushed dressed and out of the apartment, questions littering the air. Senku can’t give him answers. He doesn’t want to think about it. No. He doesn’t want to feel love again. Gen is hurting him. The door is slammed right in his face. Senku presses against the door, breathing deeply. Tears press against his cheeks and he doesn’t want the other to hear him. 

“Senku?” Gen is yelling through the door. He sounds worried but Senku just can’t. “I don’t know what’s going on but I’ll leave my number through the mail slot.” Oh no, he sounds heartbroken. A piece of paper is shoved through the slot moments later. Senku sighs and picks it up. It takes him awhile to move from his spot on the door. He’s trying to ground himself. Sometimes it wasn’t this bad. “Okay... I’m going now.” Fuck. Gen was still out there. 

Senku sighs. He finds his calendar on the fridge. As he expected. Today was the anniversary of his death. Senku feels disgusting for hating this day. If anything he should be overjoyed. Still, a small “I miss you” plagues the back of his thoughts. It was the 24th year of not having him here. The 24th year he remembers how he had freaked out his peers in the middle of the school day. How he had worried them sick- their scared eyes. He remembers the Jaxa officials coming to his home. 

Senku groans as his head throbs. The calico rubs its body across his legs again and he bends to pet her. 

“Hoshi, you’re hungry huh?” The cat begins to purr and he laughs. Breakfast it was. Then cancelling class. Then... his annual appointment. 

-

Senku stands outside of the therapists office for an hour. The hour that he’s missed his appointment. Managing to make it all the way there he could do nothing but stand still in his boots. Staring. If he were to go in today he would have told her everything. Not just lament and say he thinks it’s his fault for pushing him so hard. How he missed Byakuya. How he can’t help but feel hopeless now that he’s gone. Now. No, he’s been gone for too long. He doesn’t want to tell his therapist that he was in love with Byakuya. That their more than familial relationship had began at the young age of 13. He doesn’t want to be told that it’s not his fault. He doesn’t want to be questioned about the _abuse._ So he stands outside the office to say that he went. Gen comes to mind when a bus passes with his face plastered on the side. 

He was young. If Senku didn’t know any better he’d psycho analyze himself and say Byakuya made him this way. But Gen was 18, an adult. And Senku had never desired anything but an adult. Two decades ahead of him, sure, but that means nothing to Gen so why should it to him? 

_Stop feeling like you’re cheating, Senku._ He forced himself to keep walking. By now he would be out of his appointment. And like every year he would only feel half better. 

He looks at the time. 3pm. He wonders what his broken-hearted devil is up to. He needs to make this morning up to him. In his thoughts a bouquet of stargazer lilies catches his eyes from the window of a florists. They look in need of water and like the winter was not treating them well. So he buys them. 

“Gen,” his phone went to voicemail, “let me explain myself to you, if you get this meet me at my apartment at five.” 

-

Gen doesn’t know what to expect when he sees Senku arriving slightly late to his own apartment. The day had been cruel to him. He was woken up and pushed into the cold winter day. He didn’t get the gig he wanted. He felt like ass and worst of all the person he was pining for and thought he had a new relationship with had only left him a vague voicemail. 

“This better be good.” 

Senku arrives with the bouquet. He’s holding onto it desperately. Gen looks at it. It’s not exactly pretty. They look close to withering. 

“Come with me,” Senku holds out his free hand. “I’ll tell you everything.” 

Somehow it sounds romantic. That was uncharacteristic for him. Gen blinks and takes his hand. There was no reason he shouldn’t- well there was. But he believes Senku will explain himself. 

They walk for what seems like forever. The older man seems to be losing stamina. It’s away from the city. On the outskirts where they should have probably taken a cab. Senku looks serious so Gen just waits for him to start. He knew he would. Senku finally leads him into a graveyard. Something crawls up Gen’s spine. He wasn’t an actual psychic, but graveyards normally give him this feeling. 

They come to a headstone. Senku stops there at it and Gen can’t read his expression. 

“Ishigami Byakuya?” The younger confusedly reads the engraving. 

“My father,” he isn’t expecting that, “he died when I was sixteen on the Soyuz mission.” It was before Gen’s time so he doesn’t expect him to even know what that was. His heart twists because Gen is next to him this year. They had only just met really. They’d fucked a handful of times yet Gen understood him better than anyone had in a very long time. 

Gen looks at the date and frowns. January 23. How awful. Still, it doesn’t explain why he was kicked from the apartment so abrupt this morning. It seems Senku can read his mind because he starts with. 

“Gen, if I tell you something you can’t run away okay?”

He doesn’t get it, but he wants to hear what he has to say. “Of course.”

“I’ve only ever felt love for one person in my entire life, and we’re standing right before him,” Gen can’t catch his breath from what he’s just heard because Senku isn’t pausing, “and I know it’s wrong- that it was wrong, because I was his child, and I thought he loved me back- he _said_ he did, and when ever since he died I wasn’t able to love anyone else-“

“Senku I-“

“Let me finish.” He turns to Gen and holds the flowers out to him. “And you came along and made me forget about today until it happened, I overreacted and shouldn’t have ran you off this morning, I want to try and love you though- because after 21 long years your the only person who’s managed to make me feel so... helpless when you’re around.” 

Gen looks at the bouquet and then back to Senku. He takes it. “That was one hell of a declaration professor.” His heart breaks a little. The professor is crying but sobs do not wrack his body. He’s not gasping for air or sniffling for new breaths. The tears are like common place. Falling off of his chin, well practiced to hit the ground. “I accept you’re apology, so stop crying.” How could he not accept after all of that? There was so much they had yet to know about each other. But for now, Gen needed to take care of this train wreck adult. 

Gen takes his hand softly and looks to the grave. “I’ll be taking good care of him now.” And without another word he leads him all the way back into the city. Back down the road to his apartment. Until they were inside where the warmth began and the calico purrs a song in celebration its owner is home. 

Senku hasn’t said much the whole journey back. But he never let go of Gen’s hand. The mentalist finds something to keep his lillys in for now. Senku is watching him move around his apartment as if were his own. He feeds the cat and learns it’s name. He closes the blinds and swipes the dust from off the top of his TV when he spots it. 

“Senku, come to bed with me.” He whispers to him. The man nods and follows him. And now it’s Gen‘s time to shine. He presses kisses to his face and neck. Like he were glueing broken pieces back of a porcelain doll. 

And that’s what he was in this moment. A doll that needed care. Gen doesn’t know what all happened years ago between him and his father, but he knew when Senku requested his talents be put in the healing process he knew it was bad. But if that’s what he wanted, Gen would agree. 

Their clothes are off and Gen is between the professors legs. He leans in close to him, hard cocks pressing together. A soft hand covers the older man’s eyes. 

“Senku,” a gasp, and Gen feels his heart clench that he’s managed to mimic his father’s voice so well. He’d only seen the Soyuz video three times in his life and only half remembered what he sounded like. Honestly it was his tenacity that made it stick. Who knew it would have come in handy at a time like this. “I love you.” 

Senku relaxes his body and Gens fingers slide into him easy. He doesn’t care if Senku is imagining his father. He knew this wouldn’t happen a lot, he knew Senku was denying himself the full experience. Gen was nothing like his father. Not in build or breath or movement. But his voice is all he needs to help along the role playing therapy. 

“Dad,” he croaks and gasps, grasping at the bed sheets. 

“Shhh I’m here,” Gen gives up using all of his fingers and pushes his cock inside the other. “I’m going to make love to you one last time before I hand you over to Gen.” 

He nods quick and keeps his eyes shut tight. Gen holds him as he starts to thrust into him. He can’t help but almost find adoration in this side of his new lover. So vulnerable and trusting to him just because of his willingness to go along with this ridiculous request. But it means a lot to him. To the both of them. 

“Byakuya,” Senku croaks out, and there’s the hard salt water tears. The kind that leave marks of red in your eyes and clog your nose for those breaths. “It feels good.” He gasps again. 

“You’re doing so well Senku.” Gen says in his voice again, grunting at the warmth around his cock. It tightens and clenches around him. Senku’s walls feel good, like he’s done this before. It wouldn’t come a surprise if he had toys he used on himself around here. 

“I’m sorry Byakuya, I’m sorry.” 

If only Gen had the willpower to make him stop. To stop breaking his heart in the middle of sex. No, this is what needed to happen. Senku needed this. Gen wouldn’t hurt him. Gen couldn’t. He pulls all the way out and back in. Senku’s breath catches in his throat. 

“Shhh Senku, shhh, it’s okay, it’s not your fault.” Gen feels tears of his own slipping down his face. How could he not cry? It was like the aura of what once was had infiltrated his soul and was squeezing its fangs down into him. 

Usually sex between them lasts awhile. At least, as long as they good. Maybe it’s the air and maybe it’s who they’re role playing as. Senku yells out loud when he cums, stating it to the room and all the angels that could hear him. That’s something he rarely does too. Gen bites his lip, unable to hold himself back as well. 

The professor is shaking and crying and wailing, cum splattered over his naked chest and along all of the bite marks left by his devil before. 

“Byakuya... dad...”

“It’s over now Senku, you can rest.” It comes natural for him to say, and he almost forgets to use his fathers voice for it. 

They kiss and Gen swallows one of his sobs. He pulls out and collapses on him. This was a lot of emotional labor. It seems the man feels the same because he’s making no move to get up and clean up. Rather, he holds onto Gen tighter than he ever has. 

“Rest,” they kiss again and he sees Senku’s cracked open eyes for only a moment. They fall asleep among the sweat and tears, love and grief. Gen feels happy. Like Senku really needs him. He smiles to himself as he holds onto him through the night. 

-

Asagiri Gen is 18 and uses a fake name because his own feels bitter against his tongue. He thrives in the attention of others. He always had and always would. Ever since he was young he was made to perform. Until he clawed his way up into the celebrity food chain. Where his manager was a sweet woman with long brown hair and had a doting husband and no wish to lay with Gen himself. Until he could afford professional dyed hair that wouldn’t show his genetic condition. Until all of his past was shredded into mush and he could do what he wanted. When he opens his eyes the next morning, and sees the crimson ocean looking back he smiles. 

Pasts shouldn’t make you think who you love is wrong. Not when you’re both adults. Even if this man had been touched as a child, he shouldn’t regret loving someone as young as Gen. And despite all his performances of his youth, Gen couldn’t find a reason not to want this man before him. Generational gap be damned. Senku made him feel special- like he needed him. And he could tell the man feels the same. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t kick you out.” 

His morning voice isn’t anxious or hurried. It’s not angry and shroud. The tenderness makes Gen wonder if this really was his professor. 

“I would hope not, after all we’ve done,” Gen laughs, “you have classes today I presume?”

“Indeed.” Senku seemed to love his job, and Gen couldn’t deny him that. “Let’s go out for dinner later though, we haven’t ever had a proper date.”

“You? Doing something proper? What time line are we in again?”

Senku rolls his eyes and sits up. Gen is surprised when a hand meets his face and pets him. It runs fingers through his hair and pulls a hum straight from him. “Let’s get going then.”

Asagiri Gen is a fake fortune teller. He couldn’t read the future at all. But as he stares into his new crystal ball, and the old red sea reflects back into him, he knew their future would be odd and challenging and loveable. There wasn’t a bone in his body that could wait to see it.


End file.
